We have continued our analysis of a novel protein kinase gene encoding a protein with extensive homology to the raf oncogene. Three different versions of the cDNA have been cloned all with conserved amino-terminal ends, but with differences in the catalytic domains, suggesting differences in substrate specificities. The amino end contains an unusual duplicated sequence with properties similar to nuclear localisation signals or DNA binding domains. Currently, we are testing antibodies made to carboxy terminal peptides to localize the intracellular position of the kinase and to assay for in vitro kinase activity. We are also testing the kinase gene for transforming capabilities in the NIH 3T3 fibroblast transformation assay.